Morning Delight
by Uneasy Conscience
Summary: Oneshot of Glen and Jack, for those who so lovingly support this pairing. Rated M for a reason !


His face was on fire. Just moments ago Glen was calmly brushing his hair and having casual conversation, but now... Now he was on his hands and knees, already naked from last night's endeavors, forehead resting against the headboard while Glen climbed onto the bed to join him. It only took so long because Glen went through the trouble of getting dressed when he woke up that morning. Jack didn't seem to mind; he liked watching the Baskerville undress. In everything he did, Glen looked so sure of himself.

Those same sure hands were gliding along his calves now. When they reached his thighs, Jack shivered and leaned forward so that his cheek rested on the wood. He felt a brush of lips at the back of his knees, the tickling of Glen's short black hair against his legs, and the warm breath as his lover exhaled in a short laugh of satisfaction. Nothing pleased Glen more than knowing how he made the Vessalius react to him so well. Jack was frozen to the spot, unable to help himself when the small sensations of Glen's hair and lips traveling along his back until finally touching a shoulder blade. So close, Jack could just taste the tea Glen enjoyed already...

But no, Glen wasn't finished yet. He had a grip on Jack's hips and said, "Roll over." Jack didn't need to be asked twice. He was ready to lie down, but the raven reaffirmed his hold and made him sit propped against the pillows. And again, Jack tried to please Glen by leaning forward to kiss him, but Glen gently pushed him back to where he was. "I want to enjoy this first," he said. The thought of what kind of ideas Glen had made Jack's chest tight and the weight in his groin lurch.

They locked in a gaze as Glen propped himself on his elbows and turned his face into one of Jack's knees. He kissed the side, and flicked his tongue over the underside. Jack tensed visibly, lips parted as he watched. He felt helpless, but Glen said he wanted to enjoy it. _Enjoy what? My suffering? _He thought, but the Vessalius knew better, and was in fact very excited by the way Glen took to making sure Jack was a lusting mess before finally taking him. It also made the pain of his lover's endowment more bearable, and all the more wonderful when it finally happened.

Dragging his lips downward, Glen paused at the middle of Jack's thigh and ran his tongue along the underside again. Jack lifted his foot in response, head falling back against the headboard as his leg was supported in its suspended state by Glen's hand. He trailed kisses down the sensitive skin until he curved into meeting the sac stretched tight from teasing. Laying a kiss, and a brief lick there sent Jack's spine into a small arc, his breathing getting faster by the second. "Glen." The name was a harsh whisper. When Jack lowered his head, he watched through hazy eyes as the larger male pressed his mouth to his entrance and forced it open.

Now Glen was a brilliant musician. He composed works of art. But none would he have rather listened to than what he was making Jack say for him. His one-handed grip on the blond's hip had to tighten to tell Jack to stop trying to move his hips. After hearing his name uttered once more, Glen pulled away and regarded his best friend with a smile that would never leave the room they made love in. He sat up, took Jack's shaky hands, and gently led him to his lap. "Come here," he said softly.

Jack could hardly support himself on his knees as Glen helped him straddle his lap. He also needed help being able to sit properly with Glen inside him. The Baskerville was still controlling Jack's hips, so the first penetration was achingly slow and leaned Jack's head back, the neck he bared welcoming the warm lick that trailed up it until it reached his chin. His heart was pounding so loud he just knew Glen could hear it, but that he could didn't make him nervous. His lover liked to have him this way; wanting every part of him, and him alone. When he had sheathed Glen as entirely as he could inside him, he finally met violet eyes that were dusted with a possessiveness only a man could have over his lover.

"Dance for me, Jack."

And so he did. The blond had started with his hands on Glen's arms, his movements carefully choreographed to help him adjust. But the moment he rocked his hips the way that brushed his favourite place, Jack couldn't help himself. He found warm lips waiting for him, dark hair ready to be fingered through, and all the love he could have possibly asked for. The space between them was slim to none, longing to be so close, until their hearts beat as one living thing. He tugged, pushed, breathed into Glen's mouth until the warm weight he'd felt at the edges of him started to grow into a massive wave that came crashing down on him.

Glen was overcome, too. For these few moments he didn't think about what else was going on in the world. He focused on Jack, the desperation in his hands and what to do with themselves, the scratchmarks he knew would be there when the orgasm had passed. But Glen welcomed the pain. It was the only pain he experienced that wasn't borne of hatred and fear. Because in those gentle emerald eyes and loving smile, Glen found acceptance, and love.

In that kiss, he felt peace.

* * *

Welp. Yet again, another oneshot. Oh, you silly pervs and your fantasies~.


End file.
